


木叶学院祭

by bjyx666



Category: SN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjyx666/pseuds/bjyx666





	木叶学院祭

【佐鸣】木叶学园祭女装.avi  
避雷！！避雷！！已经交往➕女装攻设定！！！  
ooc算我的╭(╯ε╰)╮  
心情不好就是得开车。  
“什么？你买错了咱们班参加学园祭的衣服?”小樱用绝望的语气对井野喊道。“我也不是故意的啊！”井野皱着眉:“虽然这事确实是我的不对，但不管怎么样，你现在要做的事情不是对我大喊大叫，应该是拿着衣服去和他们协商！”  
春野樱狠狠的瞪了自己的闺蜜一眼:“你觉得我去协商会成功吗？开什么玩笑！我好不容易用鸣人这个理由才说服佐助参加咱们班的咖啡厅项目，你现在让我去跟他说，真不好意思我们买错了你的衣服，你一会儿不能穿西服了，得穿这件布满蕾丝和碎花带着猫耳朵的情趣女仆式长裙?”  
井野一脸为难地挂在了小樱的肩上:“求求你了，小樱~看在你们是同组的份上他一定会同意的，你就帮帮忙吧，我真的不敢跟他说啊。实在不行……你去拜托鸣人也行啊，让他帮我们说说话好不好，不管怎么说佐助是咱们班级的门面啊！如果他不出席的话，咱们班就很难赢了呀。”看了看一脸哀求状的井野，樱叹了口气拨通了鸣人的电话……  
“所以，你是因为她们来拜托我穿这个的?”佐助面无表情的看着手里捧着花哨裙子的鸣人。鸣人尴尬的挠了挠脸:“……我实在是不能拒绝小樱的请求啊，拜托了佐助，为了咱们班的胜利，你就穿上吧！”佐助抱着胳膊冷哼摇头:“不可能。”  
开什么玩笑，就为了一个小小学园祭的输赢，让他穿女装?看着眼巴巴看着自己的鸣人，佐助仔细打量了一番鸣人今天的穿着，一身黑色的燕尾服让鸣人穿的充满了学生的气息。哪里有这样惹人遐想的应侍生呢?他又看了看那充满恶趣味的女仆装……这真的不是故意的吗？  
“佐助拜托啦，就当是卖我一个面子好不好，帮帮忙吧。”此时的鸣人身后仿佛长出了毛茸茸的大尾巴，甩来甩去的讨好着佐助“佐助长的那么好看！穿什么都好看，真的！你要信我！”终究看不得鸣人求着自己的模样，佐助叹了口气，无奈妥协了。  
在试衣间换好衣服的佐助陷入了沉默，这衣服尺码居然该死的合适。看来确实是按照他的尺码来买的，可是，他疑惑的揪起身上的蕾丝花纹“为什么会有卖这么大码的女装呢？”在外面等的不耐烦的鸣人一把掀开了帘子“快呀，佐助你怎么这么慢呀?”佐助眼疾手快的按住了帘子顺便将鸣人拖进了狭小的试衣间“闭嘴！喊什么？”  
看见穿着蕾丝女仆装，手里捏着猫耳朵的佐助，鸣人瞪圆了眼睛。在鸣人即将迸发大笑之前，佐助捂住了鸣人的嘴“你要是敢笑，我就在这里x死你。”鸣人瞬间安静下来，一边试图拍开佐助的手，一边小声嘀咕“我又不是故意的，你自己看嘛，确实很有趣啊，不过这衣服还挺适合你的呢。”看见佐助稍缓的脸色，鸣人又加了一句“我真的好喜欢佐子小姐。”  
然而佐助并没有露出鸣人认为应该开心的表情，反而整张脸被着阴晴不定所占据。鸣人这才意识到自己说了不该说的话，不过他转念心想:“这试衣间外面就是后台，人多眼杂的。他也不敢对我怎样。”放下心来的鸣人抓起佐助手里的猫耳朵试图给他戴上“超可爱的，佐子小姐快戴上。”  
以为会炸毛的佐助反而出乎鸣人意料的安静了下来，还反问了一句:“你喜欢?”鸣人满意地看着戴着猫耳朵的佐助连连点头。“那就简单了，我就满足你一次吧。”佐助微微的笑了一下，不好，这是要xx的预兆！还没等鸣人反应过来逃之夭夭，佐助便扯开了鸣人燕尾服的拉链，一把抓住了小小鸣。鸣人呼吸一滞低声急语道:“你疯了？这可是在后台！”佐助反而加重了手上的动作:“嗯，对，确实是后台，所以你可得小心了，别叫太大声。”鸣人气的要命，但命脉被佐助拿捏，却也不敢乱动。  
木叶毕竟还是个乡村学校，学园祭再怎么说也不可能给学生太多的场地。小樱井野和学校据理力争总算给学生们求来了几个帐子做换衣间，由于经费不足，帐子的出口也就只有一层帘子。这也是为什么鸣人敢在后台如此调戏佐助的原因，毕竟在这里搞一次的风险可太大了，万一帘子被掀开了呢？万一帐子塌了呢？   
可是佐助他真的敢。  
确认了这个事实的鸣人只能用手紧紧拉住帘子，防止帘子被人掀开。两只手被用来拉帘子，鸣人就彻底的落入了佐助的陷阱。不知什么时候，鸣人的衣服被佐助尽数褪去。他只能用微小又像低语又像啜泣地嘀咕“你快一点啊，一会儿要来人的。”佐助却像得了肌肤渴求症一样亵玩着鸣人的身体。整个人都贴鸣人的身上，劣质的蕾丝裙子扎在鸣人光滑的背上，痒得要命。更要命的是，不仅前面被人反复撸弄地水渍连连，他还能感觉到自己腿间有如烫铁一般的灼热隔着粗糙布料反复地顶弄着他。明明是很紧张的，明明是很羞愤的，但是鸣人尴尬的发现自己居然很兴奋。  
明明不应该这样的。  
其实佐助也没想到会变成这样的，本来他也就打算逗逗鸣人，他以为顶多两人互相撸一发也就完事了。毕竟一个充满了劣质帘子的布料味道的帐子有什么好搞的?但是，看见鸣人死死拽着帘子的样子，他就没法抗拒。和自己恋人在狭小的密闭空间穿着奇怪的衣服发生什么都不该算是出格。更何况，他的恋人此时浑身发软，眼含春色的压抑着喘息，搁谁都顶不住。  
“转过来。”佐助压低着声音。鸣人涨红了脸:“我得抓着帘子，你这个混蛋！”佐助见恋人不妥协，便将裙子上的夹子摘了下来，将帘子胡乱夹上。将鸣人抱上了椅子。转过身来的鸣人有些发怔，似乎还没反应过来自己的两只手已经自由了，却被一股柔软包裹住了。佐助居然在给他口?他俩之前不是没有做过，但是俩人都有点小洁癖，一直没有如此做过。女装，真的能改变这么多吗？晕晕乎乎的鸣人如此想着。  
而此时，试衣间外却传来了窸窸窣窣的脚步声，其中还夹杂着别班同学的声音:“大家快点换衣服，一会儿学园祭就要开了！”鸣人宛如被泼了一盆冷水，他大梦初醒一般推着佐助:“咱们得出去了，一会儿小樱就要来找我们了。”佐助却回复了他一个shen喉，鸣人险些呻吟出声。然而外面的脚步声又让鸣人不得不把声音吞了回去。他再次试图推开佐助埋在自己腿间的头，却不小心扯到了佐助头上的猫耳头饰。被拉痛头发的佐助加快了频率，很快鸣人便败下阵来，白浊盈满了他的口腔。鸣人红着眼睛到底没忍住的哼出了声。  
“什么声音？”外面的人仿佛听到了什么，旁边的人:“哪有什么声音，赶紧的吧！一会儿春野樱生起气来，我们可都得倒霉。”佐助咽下了部分白浊，残余的白浊顺着嘴边缓缓留下。他看见被旁人声音吓坏的鸣人仿佛很开心:“怕了?”鸣人还没有从高潮的余韵中醒来满面红晕痴痴地看着他。  
看见恋人这个反应，佐助不满意是不可能的。他扶起浑身酥软的鸣人，将他的双臂抬起按在墙上:“接下来才刚开始。”被佐助惊醒的鸣人还没等说话便被热吻打断了，他想挣脱开佐助的手。然而刚刚经历过身心双重高潮的人是完全使不上力气的。他浑身上下似乎都只剩下了接受感知的功能。他只能任由佐助的舌头肆意的进攻他的唇舌，一遍遍的将他的舌勾起，深入。他进攻的频率深度无不充满了性张力。该死，还有奇怪的东西划的他胸口疼痛不止。鸣人微微睁开眼睛看了过去，只觉得全身血液向大脑涌去。佐助的裙子上的蕾丝不断的划过他的乳头，由于身体过度兴奋，涨立的乳头极度敏感，粗糙的蕾丝花边将乳头表皮划破了，每次摩擦都会带来阵阵似痛非痛，似痒非痒的奇怪感觉。  
在亲吻的同时，佐助的手也没有停下。他用他沾满鸣人体液的手不断开发着鸣人的后穴。高潮之后的鸣人，哪里经受住这些。很快穴口便被扩张至三根手指。被手指搅动的感觉让鸣人浑身不舒服。他将手伸向了佐助早就支立起来的裙子，隔着布料揉捏着佐助早就兴奋不已的欲望。这无疑是饮鸩止渴，很快鸣人便忍不住地撩开了佐助布满蕾丝碎花的裙摆:“快点进来。”  
看见鸣人这个样子，佐助的脑子嗡的一下炸碎了理智。墙是凉的，可恋人确是无比火热。俩人如此这般，似乎墙的温度也因此而升高了。佐助抬起了鸣人的一条腿，发狠般的将自己挤进了鸣人的身体。忽然被贯穿的痛处让鸣人发出了一声闷哼，他微微扭头却看见了佐助宛如火焰燃烧一般的眼，战栗在皮肤上依次炸开:“你轻点啊。”他却不知道他此时的声音对佐助来说宛如催情春药。佐助没有应声，而是继续大力的抽插。肉体碰撞和暧昧的水声在狭小的试衣间响了起来，好在外面人声嘈杂，应该没有人能够听见。鸣人也从小心翼翼到索性沉迷在了这一场欢好之中，与佐助不断的亲吻，交合，抵死缠绵。学园祭被两人远远的抛到了脑后。  
“这两个人到底去哪了！”小樱急得团团转:“见不到佐助客人们就要退票了啊！”井野也自知理亏的跟着小樱到处找。“要是我们最终没有在学园祭胜出……”小樱捏紧了拳头“我肯定要让他俩好看！”井野被小樱吓的缩了缩头:“那个……要不我们去试衣间找找?会不会他们还在里面不愿意换衣服啊……”  
“那还不快去！连你也要气死我！你快去找！我这边忙的要死，根本走不开。这个任务交给你了！”小樱指着一排试衣间对井野道。“可是，翻试衣间不大好吧?万一他们在换衣服，我进去了，岂不是很尴尬?”井野有些退缩。小樱大手一挥“出了事我扛着，赶紧找！”  
布拉环的试衣间一间间的被扯开了帘子，听着周围被扯开帘子的声音，鸣人有些惊慌。一个劣质裙子的夹子轻轻一拽就会开。而佐助按着他的手，不让他去拽帘子，反而在他身上进一步的横冲直撞，他想挣开佐助，快感却宛如冲击波一样从交合处冲向他的全身感官，无法逃离。完了，这是又要高潮的预告。他听到脚步声离他们的试衣间越来越近，他有些绝望的闭上了眼睛，而此时佐助也迎来了最终的冲刺，在一股热流冲入他体内的同时，鸣人听见了隔壁布帘被拉开的声音，而他也同时一泄如注。  
滋啦，自己间帐子的布环扣发出了挣扎的声音。鸣人在高潮的余韵中自暴自弃了“明天，会发生什么震惊学校的事?校草宇智波佐助和他的冤家对头漩涡鸣人在学园祭的准备室里做x?”然而想象中的尖叫并没有响起，帘子没被掀开。井野的声音传了过来“怎么打不开啊？这个试衣间是不是坏了？”整理衣服的佐助终于出了声：“别拽了，我们在试衣服。一会儿就去。”井野停止了拽帘子:“那拜托你们快点！小樱要杀人了！”佐助看见慌乱拽衣服穿的鸣人露出了笑意:“嗯，很快了。”  
据旁人道，木叶学园祭举办的很成功。最终第七班的咖啡厅取得了胜利，据说那逆天的销售量全归功于一个帅到拉风的黑发侍者，以及一个带着猫耳的金发女仆。  
场外话:小樱:“我没想到他俩最后居然会互换衣服。没看到女装佐助我居然还有点小失望。”井野:“不过客人们居然很喜欢穿女仆装的鸣人，嗯，反正我们赢了，不亏。”

  



End file.
